dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Issei Hyoudou (Fanon)
Note: In Creation Issei is fanon protagonist created from a original character of High School DxD. He is a second-year high school student at Kuoh Academy and a member of the school's "Perverted Trio", a trio of the most perverted men in the entire student body. But in fact Issei is a half fallen angel, son of Azazel and bearer of Boosted Gear one of the 13 longinus where the soul of the celestial dragon Ddraig resides. And leader of a mysterious organization, rival of Grigori called Nephilim. Appearance Issei is a young man of medium height, with brown hair and violet eyes. His appearance is that of a normal student but with a well-defined muscular structure. But this is your appearance, it's just a spell to go to school as a student. His true appearance is not very different from that used, it is that of a man about 20 years old, only his height changes from 1.72cm to 1.84cm with his 6 pairs of wings coming off his back. As a student, Issei wears his school uniform, but as the leader of his organization he wears black military uniform with a overcoat, trousers and boots¹. Personality Issei has personality traits like his father Azazel, he is extremely charismatic with his subordinates and especially to the point of bringing deserters to Grigori to his side. Also being very intelligent in his actions and in the things he says. Issei, unlike his father, shows a more serious, harsh and ambitious personality, especially in his ideology toward fallen angels. Being the son of the first and current leader Grigori, Issei does not hide the pride of being his descendant, sometimes referring to itself like the first and only heir of the fallen angels. Issei considers the administration of Azazel after the Great War as "Great Failure," for even the demons who suffered the most losses were able to rebuild and become the most powerful of the three factions while Grigori did not fully recover and is currently at risk of extinction. Issei has deep hatred against demons, since in his childhood Shalba Beelzebub killed his mother and sister. Issei calls them "Proud Vermin" due to the typical behavior of high-class demons. This hatred diminishes over time, especially when Issei meets Rias and her nobility. From this he acknowledges the existence of good devils, yet still retaining some aversion to theys. But as a student, Issei acts much more openly, showing a friendly and perverted nature. Someone who cares about those he thinks are good people. Also having the same hobbies of invention like Azazel, but with different purpose from his father. Hobbies, who issei considered only means to improve the lives of his subordinates and also gain military power. He was mentioned by his closest friends, who as a student, Issei went on to show more often his more spontaneous side. Like his father, Issei on the dark side, but only manifests when the people who are most important to him are injured. History * Powers & Abilities * Equipment * Trivia * Nephilim /ˈnɛfɪˌlɪm/ (Hebrew: נְפִילִים‬, nefilim) were the offspring of the "sons of God" and the "daughters of men" before the Deluge, according to Genesis 6:1–4 of the Bible. A similar or identical biblical Hebrew term, read as "Nephilim" by some scholars, or as the word "fallen" by others, appears in Ezekiel 32:27. In some classical Jewish explanations the term "sons of God" is interpreted as fallen angels. * ¹The military uniform, is based on the clothes of Reinhard Heydrich of Dies Irae when he was younger.